En quelques mots
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil de drabble et de ficlette...
1. Résolution

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum frocophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction, lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **Résolution**»._

_Le Principe Des thèmes sont donnés toutes les deux heures... à vous de rédiger un fic sur ce dernier jusqu'au thème suivant._

_Ce thème est le premier qui a été donné (à minuit donc)... et j'ai décidé de rattraper un petit peu mon retard._

_Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Sa résolution<strong>

_._

Maintenant il avait les Fujiwara. Une maison. Un endroit.

Avant il avait déjà eu une maison et des parents...

Dont il se ne se souvenait pas

Dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Ça faisait encore trop mal.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une photo et une maison dont il ne se souvenait pas mais qu'il avait soudain envie de découvrir.

« Je veux voir la maison de papa et maman. »

Mais avant la maison, il y avait une clé à récupérer. Une autre maison. Sa première famille d'accueil...

Et un yokaï... Effrayant.

Il y avait toujours eu les yokaï...

…

_(100 mots normalement)_

* * *

><p>Prochain thème sur ce fandom... Envol ou chanson...<p> 


	2. Il lui ressemble

_Cette ficlette a été écrite il y a très longtemps et je l'ai effacé suite à une erreur. J'en profite donc pour le reposter._

_Résumé :__ POV de Fujiwara Shigure après que Natsume ait détruit sa chambre (voir saison 2 épisode 10 pour l'anime et le volume 5, épisode 19 pour le manga)_****

* * *

><p><strong>Il lui ressemble...<strong>

**.**

Il lui ressemble... Physiquement... Même yeux... Même couleur de cheveux... Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte avant ? Il est son portrait craché, la version masculine de cette fille étrange de ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Il lui ressemble... Même mystère... Aussi secret... Aussi étrange. Combien de fois est-il passé devant sa chambre et l'a-il entendu parler alors qu'il se trouvait seul dedans ?

Il lui ressemble... Même souffrance... Même solitude... Avant d'arriver chez eux, il a été balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Combien d'avertissements sa femme et lui ont-ils reçu avant de le prendre avec eux ? Un menteur... Un maladroit... Un casseur... On se moquait de lui... Comme on se moquait de cette jeune fille de son enfance.

Il ne lui ressemble pas... Moralement. De plus en plus ouvert depuis quelque temps même si comme elle, il gardera toujours tout son mystère... Mais ce n'est pas important.

Il a laissé s'éloigner la jeune fille parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'en sera pas de même maintenant...

...

* * *

><p>J'aimerais faire envol ou chanson mais j'ai mal à la main après la longue fic que je viens d'écrire sur départ:(<p> 


	3. Envol

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum frocophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction, lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **Envol **»._

_Le Principe Des thèmes sont donnés toutes les deux heures... à vous de rédiger un fic sur ce dernier jusqu'au thème suivant._

_Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Cortège des Démons<strong>

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maitre Griffou le prenait sur son dos et s'envolait. Ils s'étaient enfuis des dizaines de fois de cette manière. Devant des yokaï. Devant des exorcistes. C'était rapide et facile. Maitre Griffou se transformait et ils étaient partis.

Mais pour une fois le voyage était un peu plus tranquille. Ils ne fuyaient pas. Ils volaient. Juste voler. Et les autres les accompagnaient.

Maitre Griffou, le premier yokai avec qui il s'était réellement lié.

Hinoe, « l'amie » de sa grand-mère.

Misuzu, qui qui avait décidé que son nom était mieux à sa place dans le Carnet.

Même les Médiocres étaient venus.

Tous là pour l'aider et le protéger.

Tous là mais pas parce que leur nom était inscrit dans le Carnet.

Tous ici mais pas parce qu'il le leur avait ordonné.

Ils étaient là parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils voulaient le sauver.

...

* * *

><p>Je crois que j'avais dit chanson ? Ou alors je me charge d'Euphorie...<p> 


End file.
